Division
by KimberlyShaw36
Summary: Kimberly's thoughts finally take over.


Kimberly sat at the kitchen table staring at the wine bottle that had already been open and the pills that were sprawled all over the place. So many thoughts were traveling through her mind at once; all she could do was sit and stare into space. The one thought that came through more than once was the recent one of her and peter. How he…lied and betrayed her. He said he loved her, oh but how he lied and deceived her. He loved _Amanda, _that little witch of a woman. Then of course there was the ever brilliant Michael Mancini, otherwise known as the Melrose Womanizer.

_He loves me._ She said and took one pill.

_He loves me not_. She said and took a drink of wine.

She knew that once she had left this earth there would be no more fighting, no more crying, and no more of these damn thoughts that flooded her brain. No more thoughts about Michael or Peter, or the thoughts about who she truly was.

Because the truth of the matter was…Kimberly was losing her mind. She couldn't even get a grip on reality. And it was all Michael and Peters fault. If they never would've lied, if they never would've betrayed her. There would be no mess, or no pain in her heart.

But instead they left her alone. Michael was somewhere trying to get Jane or Sydney she assumed. And Peter was busy chasing his precious Amanda.

_No one wants me_. She took another pill.

_Please stop my thoughts._ She took a drink of wine.

The more she thought about the two men in her life the more her thoughts divided. It seemed as if her anger towards Michael was being shoved to the right side of her brain. And the thoughts about Peter went to the left.

It was all so confusing.

She couldn't stop the whispers that flowed through each ear. She quickly took her hands covering her ears, trying to block any bit of sound that came her way. But they wouldn't stop.

Pain started to kick in from everywhere. A sharp shooting pain came through the front of her head, and one through the side. She rubbed at it harshly trying to make it go away. She couldn't tell if this was the wine and pills finally starting to come into action. Or if her dividing thoughts were taking over, once and for all.

"_I love you Kimberly." _ Said Peter.

"_I love you Kimberly." _Said Michael.

"Shut up!" Kimberly said closing her eyes tightly. "You're liars!" She got up from the table quickly running out to the deck grabbing onto the white railing.

"Just stop!" She screamed at her thoughts. Not knowing her mind has its own plan for her. She wanted to die, but they just wanted to create more trouble.

She screamed as the pain became unbearable. Thoughts and whispers coming from every direction, and she was unable to stop it.

She needed peace.

So she made her way down to the sand letting it warm her bare feet hoping the sound of the roaring ocean would drowned out the horrid thoughts she had now. But nothing worked. They started flowing faster and faster until she couldn't even stand up anymore. It was too overwhelming.

Kimberly laid down onto the sand, physically and mentally exhausted. Her brain felt as if it were shifting…as if it weren't even in her control anymore.

_What's happening?_ She asked herself. _Is this death?_

She closed her eyes hoping this would be the last breath she took. And as far as she knew this _was_ her last breath. And before she knew it she couldn't feel the warm sun beating down on her. Or the warm sand figuring around her body. There was nothing. No pain, no thoughts…it was gone.

Michael came home looking around for Kimberly. He went out to the back to get some fresh air, until he spotted his wife lying in the sand. "Kimberly? Kimberly!" He rushed down running to her side. "Oh god…say something…" He checked her pulse, and she was obviously still alive.

He picked her up, quickly taking her inside laying her down on the couch.

He's not quite sure what he did…but once he laid her down, her eyes began to flutter open.

As she slowly opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Michael. And in came the thoughts again.

_Damn this man…why didn't he just let me die? Oh god how I hate Michael…how I want to __**kill **__him._

"Kimberly baby are you okay?" Michael said brushing the hair out of her face delicately.

_Kimberly?_ She thought. _Who is he talking about? Kimberly is gone…_

"Call. Me. Betsy." She demanded.

**End**


End file.
